His Life
by RyuuShirogane
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru find a most unbelievable fate. How will she face it all ? And how will she face her own feelings for a young man, Toudou Heisuke, she has just met ?


_Prolog_

_I couldn't resist this feeling.. It is far too strong that I have ever imagined.._

_I may have fallen, and I couldn't come out._

_Why did he has to go? Why did he left?  
><em>

_I love him, and I want to stay by his side._

_Only one second, will be enough for me._

_Chapter 1_

"Brrrrr, it feels so cold," a young girl came out from her little but lovely house, dressing with a quite thick outfit, pushing herself to go outside.

No wonder that it's cold, because it's near the winter season. She walks out from the front door of her house and keeps mumbling, "What did Kaoru Nii-san need anyway? I don't think it's even safe walking around here anymore," then she sighed. As she walks to a store, she saw something—or rather someone—has just left not too far from her.

She couldn't see it very well, but she caught a glimpse of the face somehow. It was a young man about her age, but he's wearing some uniform. Practically resembles a samurai. _Funny. Did I just happen to saw a samurai? s_he thought.

After finished buying things that she needs, she then went straight home. "You're here by yourself?" a voice then suddenly comes up from behind her.

She surprised as she turns to see who is talking; a young man about her age, folding his both hands and laying his back on a wall of a house. His violet, warm eyes are staring at her gently.

"You're here by yourself?" he repeated it again because he didn't hear any words from the girl. She then nervously said, "Y-Yes, I am." "Huh? How come? It's not safe for a girl on your age to be here. Alone," he continues to speak with manners.

"I-I know that. But I will be fine by myself, really," she tries to convince him. The boy sighed, "Yeah, I know. But you should head straight home anyway. You don't want to be caught in trouble, do you?" he smiled at her gently, then she could just stare at him while her heart beats faster than usual.

"I'm Toudou Heisuke. What's yours?" she then regains her consciousness back and replies, "M-My name is Yukimura Chizuru. It's nice to meet you, Heisuke-kun," she smiles a bit. He then replied the smile saying, "Same here, Chizuru."

Before she know it, there's something inside him she just want to know more. Something intriguing.

"Oi, Heisuke!" a voice then suddenly break the silence between them, approaching to Heisuke. "Hey, what took you so long? We thought something happens to you, and—" he suddenly stops as he surprised seeing her. "Oh, sorry. I just happened to meet a girl here alone by herself, so I thought I will accompany her to her house," continued Heisuke.

"My apologies then. I'm Sanosuke Harada, a friend of Heisuke. It's nice to meet you," said the man that is older than Heisuke. "O-Oh, my name is Yukimura Chizuru. I-It's nice to meet you too Harada-san," she nervously replied. "So, you want to take this girl home, Heisuke?" Harada folds his hands. Heisuke shrugs, saying, "Yeah. I will be back to the headquarters soon enough. So, don't worry much about me. I'll be fine when I get back there."

"Yeah, you should be," continued Harada. "Well then, Chizuru-chan, I guess until we meet again," said Harada politely as he smiles, waving his hands and went back to the headquarters; namely Shinsengumi.

"Shall we go, then?" Heisuke showed a bright smile on his face. Chizuru then felt that she could trust this boy, whoever he might be, "Yes!" she nods firmly as she said that.

"By the way, are you a Samurai, or something, Heisuke-kun?" Chizuru asks plainly. "Hm? Oh no, not like Samurai on stories like that. But our duty is only one, protecting civilians that are innocent from bad guys, like always," he shrugs.

"Isn't it a dangerous work? Especially for you, who is still young. Your life could be in danger, right?" "No, no. It is what I can only do, since I have nothing to do. But working there is far more fun. ..Since I don't have any parents right now there, I think I should able to socialize with anyone since I don't have any relatives right now. I have many friends there, and they are really kind. Someday, I will introduce them to you, if you want," Heisuke smiled warmly.

Chizuru started to blush for some reason, "U-Um, okay." "That is your house, right?" ask Heisuke. "Yes, it is. Thank you for accompanying me today," she then bows to Heisuke respectly. "I hope we could meet again someday," she smiled. "Sure. I hope so too. Well then, goodbye. Until we meet again, Chizuru," he smiled, folding his hands.

Chizuru nodded and goes inside her house. He watched as Chizuru walks inside the house, and then take his way back to the Shinsengumi.

Still writing for Chapter 2 ! Please review. :D

And I'm so sorry if it's too short. ~

Thank you for reading, and keep waiting for the next one !


End file.
